Tom Riddle and the Diary of Dark Arts
by Ryan Kembler
Summary: Voldemort tells about his first year at hogwarts.


**Tom Riddle and the Diary of Dark Arts.**

A story about Voldemort when he was in Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: Rowing owns Voldie, Draco, Harry, Hagrid, and moaning Myrtle. Sirien, Ben, and everyone else you don't recognize belongs to Lee Nekkyo of the Nekkyo Twins. Read their stories, they rule. Ryan Kembler belongs to me and Jessie Kembler doesn't exist. 

A/N: I thought of this story in the middle of a math class, and personally, I think its going to be very good, and their MAY BE MANY SEQUELS IF YOU PEOPLE WANT THEM!!! 

Author: Ryan Kembler and Nekkyo Twins.

A/N 2: Thanks to the Nekkyo twins for helping me out with this. Thanks to Kori for structuring together how each character can exist, and thanks to Lee for making up everyone.

Warning(s): It **might be slash later!!! **Depending on what the people want. Help me out here! **REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!** Thanks for being such nice people.  

On with the story! 

_~*~_~**~_~*~_

            Voldemort, the most ruthless and deadly of all evil, sat in his cell at the wizarding jail, Azkaban. The cell was dark, gloomy, and surrounded my magic protecting spells of all shapes and sizes. It was away from all of the other cells, and the occupant was chained against the wall, only allowed out once a day to be fed, and go to the bathroom.

Before the chained up evil stood the person who bad put him there, a young man by the name of Harry Potter, who looked no older then twenty one. 

Next to Harry stood a boy about his age, but shorter. This boy was a reporter for the daily prophet by the name of Draco Malfoy. In his hands was a book of lined Muggle paper and a pencil. He refused to use a wizarding quill, for he loved to write by hand anyway. 

"All right, Riddle." Harry hissed, glaring at the evil before him. "Draco wants to know the whole story. What happened, why did it happen. Tell you're life story, why you became evil, what did it. Everything."

Voldemort merely smiled at him, an evil, chilling smile, that sent both men shivering even after all of that. 

"Pull up a chair." The evil heir to Slytherin said, a bit of a hiss coming out of his mouth for no apparent reason. "It's going to take a while." 

Both men took no hesitation in pulling chairs up from the other side of the room and sitting down. Draco flipped the book open and wrote down a few words before looking up.

Voldemort took a deep breath. "I suppose I'll start form the beginning, then, shall I? …"

The first person I had met was Sirien Malfoy, Lucius's father. I was on the train, looking for a place to sit, and he had, for the most part, pulled me into his compartment, I think so he wouldn't be alone on the first train ride, but I will never know, will I?

"I'm Siren Malfoy." He had said so plainly, as if he'd told people that a million and one times. He had then smiled, making his entire face light up, and held out his hand for mine.

I was been nervous, having never shaken hands with anyone before. My voice got caught in my trough, and I went into a coughing fit. After a little while it stopped, and I took his hand, shaking it lightly, blushing the color of an apple. "Tom Riddle." I said, with a bit of degust in my voice. Even then I didn't like my name.

If he had heard the hate, he had chosen to ignore it. Slowly his hand had left mine, and it has suddenly felt cold in the compartment. 

"Wow!" Sirien had exclaimed, while looking out the window, which had been open ever so slightly, and the wind was blowing the top of his lose hair around his head. "School hasn't even started yet, and all ready I have a friend. This is going to be a better year then I thought." 

I had blushed, and I remember thinking to myself that the blond must use the term 'friend' to loosely to let someone like me be a friend of his. He was more important that me, more intelligent, better looking. Everything I had he had more of, and everything I didn't have he had less of. He was always better then me, but it didn't bother me a bit, at least not then. 

Sirien had looked at me, smiling warmly. I had always loved that smile, and still do to this very day. His gray eyes had then widened and he had taken a good look at me… at least a better one then the first time he had seen me.

"Holy Merlin!" he had yelled, which was quite a silly thing to say, even back then. "You're eyes are _red_. That is so great, Tom! I've never met anyone with Red eyes before, you're really different. I think that's great." 

I had blushed even more, and squeaked out a quite 'thanks.' Having never had friends at the orphanage, I was pretty shy and barely spoke. 

He had understood that, and done most of the talking for me.

About… oh, I don't know, and hour later, the door had slid open, revealing a relatively young woman, about in her late twenties, I presume. She gave us a warm smile, and she was standing behind a large cart full of sweets, and other wizarding things. 

I had had no money with me; it was all in my mother's vault at the wizarding bank that headmaster Dippit had shown me. Sirien, however, came from a rich family. He had no problem in sharing with me, and said he was more then happy to spend his father's money on a good friend. I had blushed again, and still thought he used that term to loosely. 

I don't quite remember when, but I know Ben had showed up not long after. He had poked his head in the room, ponytail swaying behind him, and big round glasses… much like yours, Potter… shining in the light. His eyes had been gray, almost as silver colored at Sirien's, but nothing matched up to his, and almost nothing still does. Perhaps only yours, Draco.

Anyway… 

"Have you seen a small little rat running around here?" Ben had asked, bouncing on the heals of his shoes and looking by our feet. 

"Nope, sorry, we haven't." Sirien had to him, offering a sad smile. Ben, however, didn't seem to care and leaned against the door frame.

"Oy, where could he have run off to!?" he had asked himself in frustration, banging the back of his head against the hard wood. I would soon later find out that he enjoyed doing that often. Ben had then taken a look at our clothing. "You two'd best change into your robes." 

"Oy," Sirien had complained, grabbing his current robes, which had been made of purple and magenta. "It isn't even dark yet!"

Ben shook his head. "It will be by the time you get this on!" he had smiled jokingly and tugged on his own black tie playfully. "Good luck you two!"

With that the first Potter I met had left, his ponytail swirling out of the door behind him.

Sirien had closed the door, looking quite annoyed with Potter… not that I blame him, I mean, come on…

Harry interrupted. "Hello! Go on with the story, not how annoying my grandfather was!"

Voldemort glared at him evilly with his red eyes. "It must run in the family."

Draco smirked. "Continue."

"Gladly." The evil man said, leaning back against the wall his arms where chained to. "Now where was I… oh yes…"

I remember I had turned bright red when Sirien had changed. My back had been to him, but I could hear the rustling as the clothes.

I had blushed even more when Sirien had stood with his back to me, while I had changed. I had managed to do it fast, only needing help with the tie. 

After a while the blond boy fell asleep, and I had sat there, staring at him. Even then I had thought he was beautiful, to beautiful to be human. Which he wasn't, by the way, he was half veela. Shut up, Potter.

When the train had stopped I woke him up, shaking him lightly. He had yawned and blinked up at me. "Where there all ready?"

I had blushed. "You fell asleep."

"Oh…" He had said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Thanks for waking me up." 

I had blushed lightly, but said nothing. 

We got off the train together, and one of the teachers bellowed the first years over. We got into boats and road across the lake to Hogwarts, and I remember it perfectly well, because I had fallen in and gotten soaked.

Wet and cold, I had stood with the other first years before the sorting hat. Sirien had handed me his cloak, and I thanked him repeatedly. He had waved it off as: 'what are friends for?'

The had sung a strange song that I couldn't remember if my life depended on it, it was much to long ago. 

Mary Abbot was the first to be called up, and she had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Poor girl.

"Antal, Jeremy." Was sorted into Gryffindor, while "Denson, Rose" was the first Ravenclaw. 

"Malfoy, Sirien."

I had frozen when the teacher spoke his name. Sirien had seemed calm, almost at ease, as he sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

Two seconds didn't even pass before the hat screeched out "SLYTHERIN!" and Sirien rushed off to sit beside the older boys and girls of the house.

"Parkinson, Randal" Also became a Slytherin, while "Parzer, Shara" was a Ravenclaw. 

"Potter, Benjamin." 

Ben had walked up to the hat just as calmly as Sirien had, and sat down. The had waited no longer then it had with Sirien before yelling out "GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Riddle, Tom."

I remember that I had been worried about being laughed at. I had thought, 'what would happen if they said "sorry, you can't be here. Only people with real parents can be here"?'

But I walked up to the hat anyway.

It had sprung to life as soon as it touched my head, and I had jumped a bit, scared. The hat was warm, and calmed my nerves a bit.

"The heir to Slytherin. Well, best is your own house. SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table had erupted into cheers, and I had sat beside Sirien, my nerves calmed. Many people had welcomed me with hugs, and congrats on getting into the best house at Hogwarts. 

"Wow!" Sirien had exclaimed. "Imagine us getting in the same house to, Tom! I guess we where meant to be friends!" He giggled and hugged me tightly. 

I had still been confused about what the hat had said, about the 'heir to Slytherin.' "Snape, Jamen." Was sorted into Slytherin along with us. 

Head master Dippit had clapped his hangs together after a short speech about whats forbidden and such, and then food had appeared in front of us.

I know I ate a lot, and probably too much. A piece of advice: One cannot make up for eleven years of little food in one night. I should know, because later that night I threw it all up, Sirien behind me, rubbing my back in soothing circles. 

After a night of throwing up, we had finally settled down to sleep. I had been so happy to be there, I really had no clue what was in store for me.

"Wait." Harry said, leaning foreword. "That's it!?" 

The evil man smiled. "Come back tomorrow, Potter."

Draco stood up, no problem, and gathered his paper and pencil together. When Harry didn't get up, The blond ex Slytherin nudged him with his foot. 

Harry looked up. "But…" He protested.

Draco shrugged at him. "These things take time, Potter." With that he left, Harry following right behind him.

R&R please!


End file.
